Heating wires, antennae or other sensors present in automotive glazings are electrically conductive tracks formed from a conductive paste, such as for example a silver-containing paste, screen-printed onto a glass substrate, and are connected to an electrical power supply by way of connectors soldered to the conductive paste. For reasons of differences in the thermal expansion coefficients of the materials used in these systems, strains or mechanical stresses appear during the manufacture and handling of these glazings, generating weakness and causing cracks to appear therein, especially in the region of these connectors. The solder alloys used up to now were generally based on lead and therefore on a metal of high ductility. This ensured that when the resistance tests specified by manufacturers were performed no cracks appeared that were such as to make the glazing unsuitable for the desired use. A European directive currently forbids the use of this type of lead-based alloy and much work has been carried out with a view to finding other solder alloys capable of replacing lead-based alloys. A good compromise is obtained with alloys containing tin, silver and copper. These alloys not only possess properties that make them good solders but also have the robustness required to pass the tests currently specified by automotive manufacturers. In parallel to this underlying problem related to the removal of lead from solder alloys, the ageing tests carried out on connectors have become stricter; in particular, the conditions of temperature cycling tests have become stricter. These temperature cycling tests are also referred to by their acronym TCT “Temperature Cycling Test”. The objective of these tests is to determine whether the glazing is able to withstand successive rapid increases and decreases in temperature, without being weakened. These tests were developed to accelerate the appearance of effects caused by differences in the thermal behaviour of the various components of a system. The new test specifies that temperature be varied between −40° C. and +105° C., which is a larger range of variation than used in preceding tests, which were limited to 90° C. The number of cycles has also been changed since it has passed from 10 cycles to a minimum of 60 cycles. The new TCT conditions also require that a voltage of 14 V be applied during these temperature variations in the phases in which temperature is increased, thereby generating additional heat corresponding to local temperatures that may be as high as approximately 120° C. Despite optimization of connector shape and material, known and currently used systems are not resistant enough and cracks or fissures may appear following these stricter tests. Specifically, the greater stiffness of alloys based on tin, silver and copper in comparison to lead-based alloys leads to heightened transfer of stresses to the substrate. The physical properties of these alloys in combination with the stricter TCT tests lead to more defects or cracks being generated in the glazings. The higher temperatures reached also lead to greater thermal expansion of the connector and of the solder alloy, thereby placing more stress on the electrically connecting element in its entirety. Glazings equipped with this type of connector and alloy therefore do not meet the criteria specified by these tests and thus do not comply with the criteria specified by manufacturers.